Sweet as Hunny
by LeFay Strent
Summary: Hunny wakes up in a world far different from his own. Will he succumb to the darkness that taints Amestris? Or can he shed some light on some of its people? He doesn't know. He just wants some cake. - FMA/Ouran crossover -


Hunny was very confused. He had laid down for his afternoon nap in the club room only to wake up somewhere completely different. For the longest time he sat on the wooden bench he had awoken on, his trusty stuffed bunny gripped in one hand, the other rubbing the sleep from his eyes in the hopes he had seen wrong. The large unfamiliar buildings did not disappear.

"Takashi?" the boy Lolita called out in a soft voice that wavered slightly with vulnerability. A few pedestrians passing through spared the boy a glance, then returned to their own path. Hunny didn't recognize any of them, or anything around him. Where had his fellow host members gone? Where was Takashi?

The blonde stood, clutching his pink bunny as tears prickled in his eyes. He didn't like this at all. He felt hopelessly lost as he spun around in a circle searching desperately for anything familiar. Nothing sparked a memory. And worse, he stuck out like a sore thumb in his Ouran Academy uniform, rewarding him with several odd glances.

He was lost. Takashi and the others were nowhere to be seen. And it looked like it was about to rain.

Rather than give in to the temptation to cry, he squared his shoulders with determination. This was just like that time when he got lost in the jungle at Kyo-chan's family resort. He made it back to his friends then. He could do it again!

"We can do this, Usa-chan! Takashi wouldn't have wandered too far away. He'd worry about me! They've got to be nearby," he assured his bunny.

A bounce in his step, Hunny set down the sidewalk on his quest to find his friends. If he had his cellphone on him he could have called them. Sadly, luck was not on his side. He'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

As he strolled along, Hunny marveled at the city around him. This wasn't anywhere _near_ Ouran Academy! How'd he get here? This place looked so different. The shops, the houses, the people's clothes, and the _cars_! He'd never seen vehicles like _those_ before. Was this what commoners normally drove? If so, he'd never seen it before. Not even around Haru-chan's neighborhood when he and the other hosts would go visit her.

In awe, Hunny continued to take in the scenery. When he spotted a bakery he stopped to stare through the window at the display of sweets with googly eyes. His stomach growled in anticipation but his pockets told him he had no money on him to purchase anything.

Pouting, he used all of his willpower to turn away from the shop and keep walking.

"It's for the best," he confided in his stuffed animal. "I need to find Takashi as soon as possible. I can't let myself get distracted." Calling on all the focus he'd learned as a martial artist, he resumed his task.

But it was hard! Oh so hard. Especially when he passed a toy shop filled with lots of cutesy stuff. His two greatest weaknesses in only minutes of each other, and he couldn't have either.

This was not shaping up to be a good day.

Perhaps having so much focus was not so good after all. When next he took in his surroundings, he found that he had wandered to a lesser populated area of the strange city. Maybe he should have asked for directions while he still could…

In his peripheral vision, he saw a large figure lunging towards him out of an alley. Years of training and Chika's surprise attacks had heightened his instincts, allowing him to dodge the attack effortlessly. He performed a one-handed cartwheel, barely managing to hold on to Usa-chan in the process. Nimble feet touched the ground and Hunny took a defensive position.

And then he got a good look at the man.

His stomach sank. This guy was _scary_! He had big muscly arms, white hair, a mean expression, a nasty looking scar on his forehead, and the eyes that Hunny caught glimpses of over the rim of his shades were red! It made Hunny's hand tremble around Usa-chan's arm as he sorely wished Takashi was here. He wanted nothing more than to crawl onto his cousin's shoulders and hide.

Scar hesitated in his attack, giving the young boy in front of him a hard look. The Ishvalan had nearly made a grave mistake. He had noticed the kid passing by and, by the boy's small build and blonde hair, he had assumed it to be Fullmetal. But this boy, despite his obvious fighting abilities, was not Edward Elric. Now that he looked closer, the face was different. And no self-respecting State Alchemist would walk around with a child's toy.

Frowning in dismay, Scar straightened his posture and, by way of explanation, said, "You are not who I thought you were."

Hunny broke out of his stance, relief flooding through him that this big, scary guy didn't want to fight him. Wanting to burst into tears, Hunny hugged his bunny and sniffled, "You scared Usa-chan…"

The man stared at him, those unsettling red eyes of his hidden behind his dark sunglasses. He said nothing, stoic as ever.

Droplets forming in Hunny's large eyes, he held the bunny up to the tanned man, "You should apologize."

Silence reigned for several moments.

* * *

**Pfft, like I needed another story. But plot bunnies man...they get to you. I have no clue how Hunny got there or what's going to happen or how far I'll take this story. There's so many possibilities. I'm basically winging this.**

**ATTENTION! The fate of this story rests on YOUR hands. That's right! What do you want to have happen next? I shall give you four choices and the one with the highest amount of votes will be what happens in the next chapter.**

**In the next chapter...**

**A) Scar should apologize to Usa-chan.**

**B) Scar should walk away.**

**C) Scar should explode Usa-chan.**

**D) Alternative scenario in which you suggest something better that should happen. (If someone pitches a really good idea, the votes may become null and void.)**

**This should be interesting. I'm also thinking about ending every chapter with a bunch of choices like this. That way we can shape this story together!**


End file.
